


Air

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink prompt “Peter riding Wade and trying to dirty talk but being so bad at it Wade flips them over and fucks Peter till he can barely remember to breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

Peter had been a little unsure. Consenting, but not totally confident with his ability to dirty talk. Still, once Wade had mentioned what a turn-on is was for him, Peter had made it a point to practice when he was alone in the shower, read examples on the internet, even scour a few bodice-rippers or two. It hadn’t given him enough confidence to try it on on Wade until Wade let it slip that an ex had been really good at him. That was enough to spark a contained fury in Peter, and he read and practiced until he was hoarse and his eyes were tired. Peter would be better than that ex. He could do this.

 

Peter bided his time, until late at night after a long day he was sat on Wade’s hips, lifting himself slowly up and easing back down, making sure to circle his hips. He sank back down and Wade actually frowned. Peter pursed his lips. Time to bring out the big guns. He placed his hands on Wade’s chest, and inhaled deep. His voice shook a little bit and he was halfway through his first practiced sentence before his volume was high enough for Wade to actually hear him.

“-feel so good in me, your um. You know, that. Your. Anyway, um, love how you hold my hips, make me feel so safe and good.”

Wade’s breathing got faster, and Peter couldn’t tell whether it was because of his talking and the fact that Wade’s hips had picked up pace. “Uh, um, love your muscles, big muscles, uh. Your eyes! Like your eyes, and how you look, the noises you make.”

Wade looked up at him, apparently perplexed and Peter lifted his hand awkwardly and then dropped it back with a slap onto Wade’s stomach.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!”

Wade rolled his eyes. Peter chewed on his lip, sensing he was losing him. “Uhm. Here, do this,” he stuttered, lifting Wade’s hand to his own dick, sighing when Wade lazily jacked him, rough skin just the right side of painful.

“Yeah, that’s good, I love your hands, your long fingers-” Peter stammered, and then his eyes widened in horror. While mumbling the words, a drop of spittle shot out of his mouth and landed, like a beacon on Wade’s chest.

“Did you just spit on me?”

“I am so sorry.”

“Wow, you literally suck, and not even in the good kinda way, even the boxes aren’t laughing. They’re just sad. This is pathetic.”

Peter lifted up and crossed his arms across his chest, cheeks brilliant red. “Shut up, I was trying really hard.”

Wade threw his hands up. “That’s the problem, you overthink everything!” Wade said, as he eased up and grabbed onto Peter’s resisting hips.

“You gotta just relax and go with it,” Wade insisted, laying Peter down on his back.

“I’m trying!”

“Stop trying!”

“I don’t need sex advice from someone whose idea of seduction is putting his penis on my shoulder when I’m trying to do a crossword puzzle.”

“You need sex advice when you’re the kind of person who does crossword puzzles,” Wade countered. Peter sighed. Wade knotted his hands into fists, then slowly relaxed them.

“Just, relax, ok, you don’t have to do that dirty talk shit, it’s fine,” Wade said, lifting at Peter’s thigh. Peter’s arms remained crossed over his naked chest even as he allowed Wade to manoeuvre his legs.He grumbled.

“What?” Wade demanded.

“I said,” Peter repeated, then locked up. Wade nudged him. “Said, I don’t like when one of your exes can do something better than I can,” he choked up.

Wade stared at him for a minute. “You’re jealous. You’re jealous?” Peter lifted up onto his knees, kissing Wade hard.

“No!”

“You’re totally jealous,” Wade said in wonder. Peter grit his teeth, aligning his body against Wade’s. “Ooh, baby. Ain’t no need.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but Wade grinned at him and then flipped him suddenly, surprising him as he landed hard on hands and knees. Wade lay a heavy hand at the base of Peter’s spine, and Peter looked back to see Wade slicking himself up with more lube. “You’re-”

He cut himself off with a groan when Wade pushed down on his back and slid his dick inside with a thrust hard enough to scrape the headboard against the wall.

He opened his mouth again to talk, or moan, but Wade cut him off, and covered him on all fours like a dog, working his hips hard.

“You got no need to be jealous, baby boy, you’re the cutest little bug there is,” Wade said, before he sank his teeth into the back of Peter’s neck. Peter lowered himself onto his elbows and Wade lifted his ass up and he felt a flush of embarrassment and excitement at taking it like this, in such an undignified position.

“Don’t wanna be cute,” Peter grunted.

Wade cooed behind, him, a contrastingly sweet noise to the force with which he was burying himself in Peter. “Sugarpie, honeybug, you’re the sexiest little spider I know.”

Peter grit his teeth again and grunted, knitting his fingers together to try keep himself up. Wade’s hand came up and tangled in Peter’s hair, forcing his head to the mattress.

“Look at you,” Wade breathed, hot against his neck. “Look at you, taking it so good and sweet, look at your little body under mine, huh? So little compared to me.”

Peter moaned, and spread his knees further apart and lifting his hips, upsetting his centre of gravity and forcing Wade’s thrusts to move his whole body.

 

“Say…” Peter whispered before he bit down on his own wrist to keep quiet. Wade slowed his thrusts, dragging the head of his cock deliciously over Peter’s spot.

“Say what?”

“SayI’mthebestyoueverhad,” Peter choked out, jealousy and greed and arousal tied up in knots in his stomach. Wade actually laughed behind him and Peter flinched.

“You getting insecure on me, snookums? Thought that was my thing.”

Peter swallowed hard, shaking his head. His eyes pricked embarrassingly with heat, and he shut them tight. Wade slid his hand down Peter’s shoulder, down his arms to wrap tight around his hand and then pull them forward, forcing Peter to stretch out, ass in the air, cheek pressed to the cool linen bedsheet. Peter gasped.

“Want me to tell you you’re the best I ever had? Honey, you’re the best there ever was. You’re hot and fierce and loyal as hell, you think I’m gon’ let you go?”

A laugh stuttered out of Peter’s mouth and his cheeks flushed a darker pink. Wade continued, his thrusts hard enough to make his thighs tremble. Peter distantly registered the sound of banging, and thought of the headboard against the walls. Wade slowed down, let go of his hands, and let himself up on his knees behind Peter. He still kept one hand, lazy and light but authoritative between Peter’s shoulderblades. Peter stayed where he’d been put. Wade drew his hips back, circling them slowly, and Peter thought dimly ‘oh, that’s how it’s supposed to be done’ but then Wade shoved forward with enough force to jar Peter’s knees forward and he collapsed flat on his stomach on the bed. Wade didn’t slow down, just let Peter hook a hand under his own knee and lifted it beside himself. His impending orgasm made his toes curl, sweat roll down his spine while Wade supported himself on his hands, fucking into him with the force and determination of a train. He choked out Wade’s name when he came, spilling hard over the sheets and lifting his ass high like a slut, grunting. Wade propped himself over up his elbows over Peter, rolling his hips against his ass. He bit hard, high up on Peter’s neck to leave a mark. Peter shuddered with overstimulation, his softening dick rubbing against the slick warmth of his come on the bed. He cursed, and Wade buried his teeth in Peter’s shoulder, thrusting hard and coming inside.

 

“You still fucking suck at dirty talk.”

“Do you literally ever shut the fuck up.”


End file.
